Nikki and Victor: Vacation in the snow
by nikkinewman
Summary: Nikki and Victor's romantic vacation in a winter cabin north of Genoa City.


Nikki and Victor woke up that morning happy and ready to go. "You coming?" Nikki said hoping up out of bed and getting her overnight bag which she filled both her and Victor's extra things. "Baby you sound excited" he said smiling "I am excited! I need to get out of this town right now" she said getting dressed. He got up and kissed her as he got dressed also and they made their way downstairs. Nikki called Victoria "Victoria Newman"  
"Hi sweetheart"  
"Hey mom"  
"I don't know if we told you but your father and I are going on a trip"  
"again mom? Reid's so excited to have you back and I..."  
Nikki interupted "baby it's only for the weekend, we'll be back by tomorrow night"  
Victoria sighed in reassurance "Ok good, I'll see you then"  
"Alright sweetheart, tell Nicholas for me will you?"  
"sure, have a great time. Give Daddy a kiss for me"  
"I will baby, love you"  
"love you too mom"  
"Alright well that went well" Nikki said turning to Victor. "Of course it did sweetheart" he said smiling and taking the suitcases. She smiled, "the car is waiting outside" he said putting her coat on for her as she picked up the overnight bag. They kissed and he opened the car door for her, as they went on their way.

Nikki and Victor came in the door, it was 11 am as they set their suitcases down. "so what do you want to do? theres skiing, snowshoeing, sledding?" Nikki said as she took of her coat "whatever you want" Victor said smiling. "Ok lets go skiing then" she said as she kissed him and went to change her shoes and get her skis. Victor followed as they headed for the slopes.

Nikki and Victor came into their chalet later into the evening. He removed her coat as she heated up the kettle for tea. "That was fun" Nikki said smiling as she handed him some tea "yes cold though" he said as he put his ice cold hand on her cheek Nikki jumped as they both laughed. They ate dinner and talked about the kids as the night grew older. They sat by the fireplace holding eachother laughing and kissing. "I'll be right back" Nikki said as she jumped up and ran upstairs. Victor got the paper out and read it while she was gone.

Nikki came down the stairs in high heels and black lingere, acting subtle as she proped herself up on the small bar counter they had in the living room of the chalet, she crossed her legs and teased Victor with her eyes. "What is that?!" he said his eyes nearly popping out of his head "You don't like it? Oh I knew you wouldn't" she said as she hopped down from the bar and started to leave the room, Victor jumped up and grabbed her as he sat her back up on the bar and kissed her, his lips moved from hers down to her neck and chest as he picked her up and gently set her on the floor next to the roaring fireplace. He removed his clothes and joined her on the ground as he continued to kiss her. She was breathing heavily, running her palms down his back. With every touch of his warm lips on her body she tingled, closing her eyes. He removed the lingere and ran his hands down her, exploring every inch of the body he had touched so many times. With every feeling of her skin beneath his finger tips, he wanted more. His lips kissed her everywhere, and hers rested on his cheek as she kissed it. He ran his hands down the side of her thighs moving up soothing the arch in her back and stroking her cheek. She couldn't help but smile as he put his cheeks next to hers while she moved her hands up and down his back. Her hand pushed his head as he moved his lips to her neck. Next to the warm fire place he made love to her, gently and lovingly.

They were in eachothers arms laying next to the fireplace. Nikki woke up to find it was 12 at night. She gently removed Victor's arm from around her and slowly creeped out of his embrace as she got up and put on his black wool sweater and sat on the couch reading the paper, as she reached for his glasses and put them on she sat there with her legs tucked infront of her chest on the couch. He woke up with the emptyness in his arms and sat up to find her there. He leaned up against the ledge of the fire place, the heat on his back. He gazed at her from head to toe, first he saw her tanned thin legs placed infront of her, she looked so small and fragile. Her lips were perced as she was trying to concentrate on what she was reading. Her blonde hair that hung just past her shoulders flowed on top of the black sweater in big perfectly tight curls. She glanced up and smiled "what are you looking at?" she said keeping her eyes on the paper. "you look wonderful" he said not removing her beautiful face from his eyes, Nikki smiled and put down her paper as she removed his glasses. He got up and moved her over, as he took her place on the couch putting his arm around her, they just sat there as he kissed her head and held her tight. "We should get married again" she said glancing up at him "we just got married!" he said laughing "a small ceremony in Belgium without our friends and family is hardly a wedding Victor, I mean a vow renewal or something like that, with everyone, I mean the kids weren't even there when we did in Belgium" she said with a guilty concionce "well" he said as he picked up her small left hand and placed it in his, removed the large diamond from it. "Mrs Newman?, will you marry me?" he asked smiling and looking down at her, she smiled and placed her left hand out as he slid her ring on it and kissed her, a kiss which left them both breathless. Nikki got up to get a glass of water, his wool sweater flowed down to her mid thigh and revealed her slim defined legs, it flowed on the top and she rolled up the sleeves that came past her fingers. He came up behind her and kissed her neck, she smiled and he put his arms around her stomach, she slid around facing him as he kissed her passionately, she ran her hands down his chest as he slid off his sweater from her and she removed the rest of his clothes, as they made love again next to the fireplace, just as perfect as the first time.

Victor woke up on the floor, the fire had gone out and the sun had come out. He reached on the ledge of the fireplace and got his glasses as he check what time it was. He looked next to him and Nikki's head and torceau rested on his chest, he smiled looking at his beautiful wife, feeling so comfortable as her skin was so close to his. He caressed her and reached his left hand out to get his cell phone reading his text messages and emails as he placed his elbow beneath his back holding him up so he could read, still with his other hand on Nikki's back. Nikki opened her eyes and yawned as she stroked his chest. He looked down and smiled taking off his glasses and putting his cellphone down, before he set his glasses down she grabbed them and put them on taking his right hand and looking at his watch. "We have to go in an hour" she said as she layed her head back on his chest "Well good morning!" he said laughing "sorry, good morning" she said smiling and kissing him. She laid there for a second, with her head still on his chest listening to his heart beating with tears in her eyes, she squeezed him tighter and kissed him with all she had in her, he seemed suprised but by the look in her eyes he knew what she was thinking. He leaned up and took her in his arms "I'm ok baby" he said stroking her arm, she let out the tears knowing he knew, he kissed her gently and passionately. "I was so scared" she said with her voice breaking, he just kept repeating "I'm ok baby" in between her sobs. She had never let herself breakdown over his transplant, or the scares. While they were in Belgium she had to be strong for him, while they were in the hospital she had to be strong for her childen, she spent so much time holding in her tears, now that she was in the arms of the one she loved more than anything in the world, she felt safe. "Don't you ever scare me like that again Victor Newman" she said laughing over her tears, he hugged her tighter and kissed her.

She calmed down and got up, she put his dress shirt on that nearly drowned her, and took the bed sheet from him as she threw him his boxer shorts. Knowing she was trying to hide her sadness again he got up and turned her around as he hugged her, she let out a few more tears that he could feel on his bare shoulder, but pretended he could not, she wiped away the moisture from her cheek and kissed him again as she poured them both coffee. Slipping back into her usual strength. He sat on the chair, and still feeling fragile she felt the need to sit with him. She climbed on his lap and put her arms around his neck, he sensed the stiffness in her. He rubbed up and down the side of her upper leg as she relaxed more. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled and took a sip of his coffee realizing she left hers on the bar. He hugged her tight as she got up to get dressed, on her way she kissed him and handed him his paper and glasses.

He heard something barroling down the stairs and then a big thump. Thinking it was Nikki Victor got up and ran for the stairs to see the suitcase had spilled seeing clothes on each of the 2 flights of stairs. Nikki groaned "I can't bend down in this skirt" she said smiling, he laughed and picked up the clothes in what seemed to be seconds, he packed them back in and carried it down stairs with Nikki still standing at the top of the stairwell trying to get the other one to move. He took the other one and put it at the bottom of the stairs as he climbed up to where she was standing. He sweeped her off her feet and carried her downstairs also "My very own escort!" she said laughing as he gently set her down, he laughed and kissed her on the cheek. He put her coat on for her and took both suitcases as she walked out with her purse and overnight bag.

"I guess the car isn't here yet" Victor said pulling out his cellphone "I don't have service" he added. She pulled out hers "I do hold on" she said. "Hello this is Nikki Newman, I'm here with my husband and we're waiting for our car to come pick us up...North of Genoa City...What?...So what should we do?...Alright thank you" she said as she slammed the phone back in her purse. "What's wrong?" he asked hesitantly "they said we have to walk out to the main road!" Nikki said appauled. He laughed "well lets go!" he said as he took her hand "You want me to walk half a mile in the snow with these shoes on?" she said shocked "sweetheart we're in the wilderness and you wore high heel boots?" he said trying to hold in a laugh "would you rather me wear pumps then? It's not like we walk in the snow everyday!" she said crossing her arms. He couldn't hold in his laugh again, he took both the suitcases and the overnight bag as he walked ahead "Victor!" she said still standing there "uhhhh!!" she groaned and ran to catch up to him, once she did she shoved his shoulder and he laughed as he took her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

They got about 10 minutes into walking as Nikki stopped and sat on a bench on the side of the path. "I don't think I can walk anymore" she said un bottoning her white coat and taking it off. he laughed and sat next to her on the bench as she stuck her face in her hands wiping off the sweat from her forehead. Under her coat she wore a low grey vneck top and dark jeans tucked into her high black suede boots. Victor put his hand on her leg and rubbed it as he got up and took her hand "come on we'll be there soon" he said as he kissed her cheek. By the end Nikki was limping and out of breath with her coat tied around her waist and lugging her purse along. Victor opened the door for her as she threw herself in the car, while he put the luggage in the trunk. He sat on the other side "Newman Ranch please" he said to the driver "You got it Mr Newman" the driver said tipping his hat. Nikki finally caught her breath, her eyes were feeling heavier and heavier. She leaned against Victor as she slid down and put her head on his lap stretching her legs out across the back seat. He put his arm on her as she drifted to a peaceful sleep exhausted from walking. He smiled and stroked her shoulder.

They pulled into their driveway, Victor nudged Nikki, she got up and helped him with the bags as they walked hand in hand to their home.

Nikki and Victor's wedding planning to be continued. 


End file.
